Talk:Sesame Street Game Shows
Question Would "The THPFFT Championship" and "Dancing with Triangles" be classified as game shows? -- Jon (talk) 16:56, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :The latter, yes. The former seems like a sports competition, like golf finals or the like. - Oscarfan (talk) 17:00, July 7, 2012 (UTC) ::I figured there was a distinction with the first; I'll likely make a separate page for it and merge a couple of the stub character pages (Meggy O'Riley, Wandy Marco) there; mainly because they have few notable characteristics and aren't easily identifiable by performer (Clash is noted as Wandy's performer, and of course that's wrong because he's puppeteering Natasha in the same sketch). I won't have time to do it right now, but I can at least add "Dancing with Triangles" to this page. -- Jon (talk) 17:08, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Sketches We have this list of game shows, some with plot descriptions, some without. Some of the one-shot game shows have their own pages. I have started wondering if the various one-shot game shows need their own pages, or if we should just provide descriptions here, and possibly delete the individual pages (then again, it's possible that some of the game shows listed as "one-shots" actually had other sketches, unknown to us at this moment, or follow-ups could be made in the future). The recurring game shows should have their own pages, in addition to the basics of those games being listed here. What do you all think? --Minor muppetz 18:28, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :I'd agree with most of that. If we know for a *fact* that a sketch was recurring but only have one example right now, that's one thing, and it should remain as its own page. But if all current evidence implies it was a one-shot, then I see no reason not to merge it here. If another example is unearthed(and the possibility of future follow-ups is pretty unlikely on the whole), it can be split out into its own page. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:35, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Breakfast Bingo Would a book-only game-show qualify for this page? Specifically Elmo's Breakfast Bingo George B. (talk) 05:46, 2 January 2007 (UTC) :It would fit, but I'd say include it under a new heading, either "Book Gameshows" or "Book Appearances," like we do with characters, since the article in the main is about the show sketches. It wouldn't hurt to try to round up a few more entries either (I'm sure there's been others; checking the book appearances for Guy Smiley should yield some results, for example). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 07:07, 2 January 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, I will add under the new category and I will look for some other items to add ASAP. George B. ''(talk) 15:17, 2 January 2007 (UTC) Picture Wouldn't it make more sense to use a screenshot from one of the game shows listed, something with Guy Smiley? I'm not even sure this picture is from ''Sesame Street, as the host is the David Lazer Muppet. It looks more like something from Muppet Magazine, or maybe one of the Muppet Meeting Films. -- Ryan (talk) 23:36, 19 August 2006 (UTC) :I agree. The fact that this picture was used in a page for Sesame Street game shows has been botherin gme for awhile. Perhaps the page could include a still from a game show with multiple contestants, like What's My Part? or The Remembering Game, and have the still be a shot with Guy Smiley and the contestants. --Minor muppetz 03:40, 20 August 2006 (UTC) ::Okay, if there are no objections, I'm going to remove it from the page. -- Ryan (talk) 14:46, 22 August 2006 (UTC)